Once Upon a Ramen
by T11ky
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, enjoys his ramen FAR too much, until a certain blonde Godaime Hokage, Tsunade decides to change that. Along with the rest of the of the ninjas within Konoha and Temari, would they be able to stop the ramen loving knucklehead? FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1: The Cut Down Of Ramen

_**Once Upon a Ramen**_

Whee my first fan fiction…like ever! xD

This is all new for me, so I hope you guys won't be mean eheh xD

I'm merely suddenly in the mood to write, so as of now this is a one-shot. Though it all depends on YOU guys my reviewers :D The more reviews and hits I get...well lets just say, I'll maybe change it from an 'one-shot' to an actual fic. =D

Summary: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, enjoys his ramen FAR too much, until a certain blonde 50+years old Godaime Hokage Tsunade decides to change that. Along with the rest of the rookie-nine, would they be able to stop the ramen loving prankster?

Pairing: Naru x Sakura, Sasuke x OCC, Shikamaru x Temari, Chouji x OCC, Kiba x Hinata, Neji x Tenten and others more!

Well here I go –

**T11ky: "Its about damn time I get this started!"**

**Naruto: "Oi! Let's get this started…NOW! I want my ramen!" *starts drooling excessively***

**Sakura: "Ew…Ne Naruto-no-baka show some respect to T11ky-kun! *bonks Naruto on the head* And you really can't eat ramen forever you know Naru-kun…"**

**Naruto: "Oww!!!...Eh…Sakura-chan! When did you get her-**

***CRACK! Naruto goes out cold***

**Sakura: O_O "Naruto-kun! *Runs towards him* ne…Sasuke…you shouldn't have used that bat..Hitting Naruto-kun's my job!"**

**Appears out of the shadows  
Sasuke *throws the bat away*: "He was being downright annoying…I was merely helping T11ky-san" *grins evily***

**T11ky*Sweatdrops*: "A..hah…he was asking for it…anyways he'll be fine…Sakura-chan care to do the disclaimer?"**

**Sakura: "Sure T11ky-kun! *Holds out Disclaimer speech*  
*cough cough* Ahem! T11ky-kun does not own any off the Naruto characters, places, speeches or whatsoever! Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto! If he did, he'll never have to work for centuries! He only owns whatever OCC and how he writes in this fic!"**

**T11ky: "Yay, awesome job Sakura-chan! Now onwards with my first fic!"**

"…" Speaking

'…' Thinking/Flashback

"…" **Inner Persona/Bijuu**

**... Author Notes**

_**Chapter 1: The cut down of Ramen**_

Many months have passed since the return of each member in Team7 who went under the tutelage of the great _Densetsu no Sannin. _(The legendary three ninjas)

Within the many months, many events happened, One was Naruto, Sakura and Sai, along with the ANBU Yamato and the ex-ANBUcaptain Kakashi , had finally brought back Sasuke Uchiha from the snake Sannin, Orochimaru. To say it was easy, was a serious understatement, to also say getting Sasuke back to normal was no simple job. Hell it was even categorized as a A-Rank mission. But to no avail, he was still a somewhat angry emotional guy, which happened to be 'good enough' for the council. And the other being the reduction of ramen in a certain knuckleheaded blonde by the name of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

~Random Walkway in Konoha~

"Arrgh that damn Teme! Always got to make life difficult for everyone… That teme needs serious anger management…after all these years he still packs a punch...god my arm's sooo sore…somebody better take out that stick that's highly stucked up his ass fast. Heh i now wonder how Sakura-chan feels about him returning…ehehe..Sakura-chan…" *starts thinking…inappropriate thoughts while drooling a bit*

"WAH! Now's not the time to think about Sakura-chan like that!" chuckled Naruto with a little bit of pink on his cheeks as he whipped off his drool._"Though she has become much more pretty through-out the years…"_

"Ohayo Naruto-kun! Did you mention my name just now?" spoke an rather cheerful Sakura who came around the corner.

"AH! Sakura-chan! Um..ehehe…no I didn't! You must be hearing things" _"Crap! what'd i say??"_ Naruto went full on red in the face  
"Ne Naruto…are you not telling me something?" whispered Sakura with a light pout _"Wondered why he said my name out loud…kYAH! Was he talking about me?" squealed Sakura_

"**Go Naru-kun! Scream our name to the world! Shannaro!" squealed an equally excited inner-Sakura**

"E_h…what are you doing here…whatever! For once I agree with you" Sakura happily _replied to her other persona

"**You know you like him…hehehe...Well lets go see why that knuckle-head spoke your name out loud shall we?" **winked Inner-Sakura to Sakura

Meanwhile when Sakura was talking to her inner-self, little did she know that Naruto too, was doing the same, though of course difference being he had a full fledge 9-tailed demon fox inside him who was trying to get some sleep.

"_GAH! You don't expect me to full on say that I was having 'bad' thoughts about you! Sakura-chan hates perverts! What do I do?! I don't wanna die! Ahhhhh...Not the pout, stop staring at her pout!" screamed Naruto as he was banging his head in his mindscape_

"**QUIET!" **roared…none other than our infamous Kyuubi who's been tamed by Naruto throughout the years so that he could train him. So Naruto gotten used to calling him…

"_Kyu-sensei_ ?" mumbled Naruto confusingly

"**Yea you brat! You're rather loud today…What's wrong? Having trouble with the other gender?"** taunted Kyuubi who was smirking down at his container.

"_Gomen…it's just Sakura caught me in a..weird situation" _while poking his two index fingers together

"**Boy are you ever hopeless…*sigh*Here ill get you outta your situation…Have fun creating a good excuse bwahahaha!" **as Kyuubi disappeared into the ever darkness of his seal.

"…_eh? What do you mean Kyu-sense- Ughhhh!!" _was all Naruto could utter as he got pulled back into the real world where Sakura was worriedly staring at Naruto.

"…Naruto-..kun…? Are you okay??" as Sakura continue to stare at Naruto **...****A.N ****Sakura ended her mindscape chat earlier than Naruto**

"Eheh…yeh Sakura-chan I'm fine really! This is nothi- *insert really powerful stomach cramp here* Argghhhh! Roared Naruto out in pain.

"Ehhh! Naruto-kun that sounds really bad! Here Lie down and take off your shirt now!" going into full medic mode.

"WHAT!...ughhh" replied a blushing Naruto _"is she serious…? No! This is getting waaay out of hand…damn you Kyu-sensei..I better do something about this…GEH..looks like have to do this...sorry Sakura-chan"._

"Naruto-kun come on! What are you waiting fo- ehh!" as Naruto stepped backwards away from her.

"Sorry Sakura-chan! I've got to run! I'll take care of this myself! Don't worry about me! Ok? Bye now!" as Naruto disappeared with a poof.

"Baka…Naruto-kun…what's wrong with you…do you still think I'm after Sasuke…? " Tears started to gather in her eyes as she laid her knees on the sandy grounds.

"…Naruto? Was that you..? Oh ohayo Sakura…ehh what happened to you?" _"Geez...is she crying?..ahh women…troublesome as usual"_ as Shikamaru ran to Sakura.

"Oh Shika-kun *an twitch appeared on Shikamaru's head*…its nothing, Naruto-no-baka's just being silly, its nothing really…thanks for caring" Sakura answered while picking herself up wiping her tears as she did so.

"_Kuso…only Temari can call me that..ah whatever she's emotional right now…i'll just let it slide…shouldn't anger her any more *sigh*"_

"You sure you're okay? Well if you say so…anyways, I'll get straight to the point. The Hokage got all of the teams including the grumbling sasu-gay teme a…very troublesome mission sighed the lazy jonin

~Uchida Residence~

"Achoo!" sneezed none other than Uchiha Sasuke himself!

"…did someone insult me...once again…? How many times have i sneezed...this must be the twentieth time already...Hn…I really must be imagining things…" muttered Sasuke as he went back to sleep

~Back at the random walkway in Konoha~

"Troublesome ...mission Shikamaru? Wondered what kind of mission Tsunade-sensei gave us… all the teams you say..sugoi!" _"Wondered if Naruto-kun would walk me to Tsunade's office!_ " Sakura dreamily thought

"_Tch… oh man...now she's daydreaming…troublesome"_ "Oi, oi Sakura-san!, sorry my mistake, every team cept our senseis and Naruto will have to report at the Hokage's office at noon. *Looks at the sun* You…have 20minutes. Don't be late now Ja-ne" and with that Shikamaru disappeared the same way Naruto exited the scene.

"Nani?!? Shika- ...*sigh* why isn't anyone today giving me the chance to speak! Ahh really! Sakura huffed.

"**Boys! They just fear our reaction shannaro!" **Inner-Sakura proudly stated.

"_ya ya…might as well go see what Tsunade-sensei wants" muttered Sakura_

~Meanwhile At…our favourite blonde's restaurant, Ichiraku Ramen Stand~

"Ahhh the wonders of Ramen…ahahaha to think this ridded my abnormal stomach cramp!...geh...can't believe i just left Sakura-chan like that...ah i could have said something better!" _"I should say sorry the next time i talk to her!"_

"N_o thanks to you kyu!" gnarled Naruto to his fur-balled sensei_

"**Love you too kit" replied a sleepy Kyuubi**

_"But then again it did get me out of my situation with Sakura-chan...so i guess arigato Kyu-sensei" and with that Naruto bowed to the sleeping fur-ball_

**"Zzz" **was all Naruto got from the great Kyuubi. _"Ah...Kyu-sensei...and you say i'm hopeless...ah whatever" _

"Thank you once again old man!" as Naruto ravished his first bowl and was waiting for his second steaming bowl of beautiful ramen.

"Naruto my old chap, never **EVER** doubt the greatness of ramen! Now allow a old man like me to enjoy the wonders of ramen with you!" replied old man Teuchi Ichiraku as flames appeared in his eyes while he placed two bowls of chicken ramen on the table. One in-front of Naruto and the other in-front of him.

"Hai old man! You got it, lets go wild!" as flames also appeared in Naruto's eyes

"TO RAMEN!" and with that both males dug into their ramen viciously.

Ayame, the only daughter of Teuchi , could only chuckle in amusement and went to prepare more bowls for the two.

~50 bowls later~

"Naruto, let this be on the house, It has been far too long since I had that much ramen bwahahahaha!" laughed Teuchi

"…Ojisan…are you sure? I've now got more ryou you know" whispered Naruto while poking froggie-kun, his money frog pouch

"Bah! Naruto, your love for ramen was enough for me, so please! I won't accept your ryou!" grinned Teuchi  
_"You really remind me of your father…I'm sure he wouldn't mind me spoiling his only son with ramen...heh like father like son huh"_

"Old man, you're the best!" as he said this Naruto engulfed the old man in a bear hug

"Promise me you'll never leave! You too Ayame-neesan!" and then proceeded to hug Ayame too

"Eh…we're never going anywhere Naruto-kun all right…now go, we've got a lot of cleaning to do don't we outousan?" smiled Ayame to her father.

"Of course dear Ayame-chan! Now go Naruto! Bring a girlfriend here next time and maybe I'll put whatever you have on the house again" grinned the equally happy old man.

"Eh…What are you saying old man…I'll definitely come back soon! Heh maybe tomorrow too! Well thanks again old man!" as Naruto ran off with a blush rising on his cheeks.

Inside the Hokage's office

"…and that's why we I'm assigning you guys this mission since you guys are his friends" as Tsunade stepped away from the glass sphere that the Sadaime Hokage used to see "all".

"Clearly that's very un-healthy for Naruto…one's body cannot rely upon ramen" stated Tsunade as she shook her head once more at the scene. _"Sigh…even his father ate more food than JUST ramen! How did you do it Kushina?"_

Everyone except Shikamaru(he knew..so he merely grunted: "Troublesome...") at the Hokage's office couldn't believe their eyes; hell even both Sai and Sasuke's mouths was touching the floor at the sight of the scroll that held their mission

_Mission: Rid Naruto's crave of RAMEN  
Operation: IOFAIN (Pronounced Io-fain) (_I_nserting __O__ther __F__ood __A__lternatives __I__nto __N__aruto)_

_**Leader:** Shikamaru_

_**Consist of:** Sasuke, Sakura Sai, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Chouji, Neji, Tenten and Temari **A.N...****since she's an ambassador of Suna and she might as well join...**_

_**Rank:** Low A-S (depending on how 'co-operative' Namikaze is)_

_**Duration:** ? (Till this mission is over, you all are suspended from attempting any other mission)_

_**Payment:** Low A or S payment (depending on how 'co-operative' Namikaze is)_

_Failure to stick upon this mission shall result in severe capital punishment – As __**approved and signed by Morino Ibiki (main assister)  
Failure is of no option. Upon reading this scroll, this mission is now active.  
Signed Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama alongside the council.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**T11ky:"DUM DUM DUM...Wow what a insane mission! Poor Naruto =P"**

**Naruto: "NOOOO!! RAMEN-CHAN!! I won't allow it! Hell no! You guys can't stop me eating ramen if you guys can't find me! Cmon Ramen-chan AWAY WE GO!" *disappears into the wilderness of Konoha***

**Sai: "...Wtf ramen-chan? Ugly...are you being replaced by dickless?" *Three twitches appears on Sakura's head***

**T11ky & Sasuke: O-O *sweatdrops***

**Sakura: "...Sai..."**

**Sai: "Hai Ugly?"**

**Sakura: "GO DIE!!" *charges towards Sai***

**CENSORED**

**T11ky: "Huh...s-so bad that it got censored? Poor S-Sai...eha..ha..ha...*gulp* now then what did we learn today from dear Sai Sasuke-san?**

**Sasuke: "D-Do n-not ev-ver piss off Sakura-c-chan..." *gulp***

**Until Chapter Two of Once Upon a Ramen!**

**  
And thats it for my very first chapter! :P I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it.**

_**SO please REVIEW X3  
T11ky Out!**_


	2. Author Note 1

This is merely just a short notice.

SilentAdaon told me some errors, so i had to change a few things here and there.

So hopefully things would be...a whee be clearer :D

So...yeah this will be continued :D

Once Upon a Ramen chapter two will be out soon!


	3. Chapter 2: Operation IOFAIN Part 1

_**Once Upon a Ramen**_

Wheeeee I'm happy! A total of 550+ hits and FOUR nice reviews on my first fic ever! (thank you guyssss so much!!) =D

Whoot! Hope I'll get more reviews next time hehe x3

Summary: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, enjoys his ramen FAR too much, until a certain blonde 50+years old Godaime Hokage Tsunade decides to change that. Along with the rest of the rookie-nine, would they be able to stop the ramen loving prankster?

Pairing: Naru x Sakura, Sasuke x OCC, Shikamaru x Temari, Chouji x OCC, Kiba x Hinata, Neji x Tenten and others more!

Lets go wild! --- Enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

**Sakura: "Yay! Hurray for T11ky-kun We got a nice number of hits! :D**

**T11ky: "Yep yep! I'm overjoyed too Sakura-kun" ^^ **

***Sasuke, again enters out of the shadows*  
Sasuke: "…ohayo…what'd I miss?"**

**T11ky & Sakura: *sweatdrops* "GAH!"**

**T11ky: "Stop doing that Sasuke-san!**

**Sasuke: "I'm a Uchiha…we can do anything while you're a nobo-…"**

***WHACK!* *CRASH!* *CRACK!***

**T11ky: O_O'' **

**Sakura: "NANI?! OMG Sasuke-kun!" *Rushes to his side***

***Naruto comes out of the corner*  
Naruto: "Kekeke…How'd you like THAT Sasu-gAy! Bwahahha! FEAR me!"**

**Sakura: *sigh* "guess it was to be expected…*sigh* you didn't need to go THAT far Naru-kun…at that degree, he'll be out for weeks!"**

**T11ky: O_O'' *coughcough* "Naruto, your turn to do the disclaimer please…since you did kinda K'O our disclaimer speaker for today *troublsome...*"**

**Naruto: "EH!...Sasuke was going to do it? Hahaha! Not only did I get my revenge, I stole his job too! YOSH! *takes disclaimer speech from Sasuke's 'damaged' body*"**

"**Ahem, T11ky-san does NOT own Naruto or anything related. Though what he does owe is this story, the ideas and his OCC-ness!" **

**T11ky: "Whay-hey! Awesome job Naruto!"  
**

**And with that, let us start the chapter!**

**  
**"…" Speaking

'…' Thinking/Flashback

"…" **Inner Persona/Bijuu**

**... Author Notes**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 2: Operation IOFAIN**_

**Two hours later and a few arguements here and there...**

**~Outside Hokage's office~**

_Mission: Rid Naruto's crave of RAMEN  
Operation: IOFAIN (Pronounced Io-fain) (_I_nserting __O__ther __F__ood __A__lternatives __I__nto __N__aruto)_

_**Leader:**__ Shikamaru_

_**Consist of:**__ Sasuke, Sakura Sai, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Chouji, Neji, Tenten and Temari _

_**Rank:**__ Low A-S (depending on how 'co-operative' Namikaze is)_

_**Duration:**__ ? (Till this mission is over, you all are suspended from attempting any other mission)_

_**Payment:**__ Low A or S payment (depending on how 'co-operative' Namikaze is)_

_Failure to stick upon this mission shall result in severe capital punishment – As __**approved and signed by Morino Ibiki (main assister)  
Failure is of no option. Upon reading this scroll, this mission is now active.  
Signed Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama alongside the council.**_

"Woi! Shikamaru bro, this isn't happening right…? T-this is literally a babysitting job, but for an adult!" wailed Kiba in distress as he looked at the scroll once again. _"Damn it...What kind of mission is this?!? Low A-S Rank? How is this important at all? Oh C'mon...you can't be serious! Severe capital punishment? AHHH farking hell! Signed and approved by Morino Ibiki! That's madness! OMG!" Kiba swore loudly in his mindscape_

"Pft…and what makes you think I enjoy this too Kiba?" muttered an irritated Shikamaru. _"I rather look at clouds instead of doing this- hell I rather spend five whole days with Temari! Why'd you have to be so…troublesome Naruto?"_

"I know what we can do!" Kiba shouted out in joy

"What?" came ten different voices.

"…who votes we kill Naruto?" Kiba grinned _"Hah great ideat Kiba-kun*pats self on back*, we rid the blonde, everybody happy! ^_^ " Kiba happily concluded._

*Everyone but Kiba and Sakura steps back with giant sweat drops behind their head*

"_Eh…? Why's everyone behind me all of a sudden…?" Kiba confusingly wondered._

"_May god or whatever deities have mercy for that soul" Sai silently prayed_

"What's gonna happen to Kiba?" Sasuke curiously whispered to Sakura's best friend Ino.

"Heh…Kiba's going to regret saying that out loud" Ino playfully whispered back to Sasuke _"You go girl! Go defend your man!" Ino squealed" _

*TWITCH*

_"Holy-!...not good..not good..not good at all!" screamed Kiba._

"_Uh-oh…here it comes…Kiba-kun…I wish you weren't so insensitive…I hope you won't ever say something reckless like that again. I hope Sakura-chan won't kill you" Hinata also prayed._

"_Hah…this sure would be interesting to see; *sigh* and I thought Sasuke and…  
_

*Sasuke sneezed* _"Goddamnit! Who's insulting me this time? Gah! THAT'S it! From now on I'm ignoring all sneezes" Sasuke muttered while whipping his nose with a tissue_

… _I was bad with women…HAH in your face Kiba!" taunted Neji while he did a victory dance inside his head. _

"_NANI!?!" "I'll CASTRATE THAT DOG!" both Inner-Sakura and Sakura roared._

_*_Tsunade and Shizune were both snickering outside the Hokage's door* _"Poor Kiba-san…Harunos sure can get rather nasty when angred…haha remind me of me with Jiraiya…Ahh Jiraiya your so missing out" Tsunade chuckled _

"….Kukuku..*Glares evilly at Kiba*…Kiba-saan….go within two feet of my Naru-kun with the intension to kill…*cracks knuckles* and I'll be sure you'll never be able help Hinata-chaan produce babies…" Sakura darkly muttered to Kiba

"Hey h-hey S-sakura-san!..O-oi oi... I-I-I was k-kidding! IT WAS A JOKE! Don't KILL ME! Akamaru! Come save me!" _"Mental note #1: DO not ever kid about a girl who likes a guy…EVER!" _Kiba was shaking in fear and ran to ducked behind his giant dog who was became just as frightened as his master.

"Now now, Sakura-chan, please calm down…._"troublesome_"…I'm sure Hinata-chan will tame Kiba-san here. As of now, we've got to decide upon what to do which as least make this day not a big waste of time. So may we have your co-operation here before someone dies?" Shikamaru nicely questioned Sakura.

*Still glares evilly at Kiba*

"Huh? Ohh…haii Shikamaru-taichou! You've got my full attention and co-operation eheh" Sakura gave a peace sign and sweetly answered Shikamaru with that flowerily attitude and tone.

"_Whew! She's not mad at me anymore" _Kiba whipped the sweat on his forehead

Only for it to be in vain, as Sakura evilly glared at him once again with one message relaying over and over again  
_"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!__** Shannaro!**__"_ _Inner-Sakura and Sakura yelled _

"_Wah! She's doing it again! Damn you Naruto…I hope you'll enjoy facing her wrath!" As Kiba cried out in his mind_

~Naruto's Apartment~

"ACHOO!"

"Was Sakura-chan talking about me…Teeheehee…Zzz" as Naruto snored off to sleep _"Hehehe…I read somewhere that if you sneezed randomly, your crush/love ones are thinking about you. Ahaha…Sakura-chan …you're so sweet…Ramen-chan you too…hehe I love you both"_

**~Back outside the Hokage's Office~**

"Right...*sigh* since its getting late, meet tomorrow at the Academy's gym at 8am. Sharp. Operation IOFAIN shall officially start tomorrow. We spent too long being in shock, there's no point in doing anything as of now.

Failing to show up late is of no option; I will not accept any excuses so BE on time. That goes for you too Sasuke.

"Hn" was all Shikamaru recieved from the Uchiha.

I think we had enough shock for the day." Shikamaru annoyingly ended seriously *Glances at the still glaring Sakura to Kiba* _"Wow…talk about anger issues…this is why women can be so troublesome…"_

"Ehhh…Shikamaru-san! Is that it?" _"I really need ryou! I can't simply ask my parents! Arrgh!__ Can't we quickly just get this mission out the way? Sigh….I can't believe it…__temporarily suspension__ until the mission gets completed…sigh at least it's an low A-S rank mission,_

*Sigh*"…Ino-san, planning and all that shall be covered tomorrow, people have been mentally scared here, some are incapable of even moving, look at poor Akamaru for example, he's still whimpering in fear. So tomorrow we start okay people? " As Shikamaru looked at Akamaru in pity.

*Insert pityful whimpering here* Akamaru whimpered in fear while Hinata was stroking the poor animal in reassurance.

"Hai Taichou!" replied everyone.

"Right then, dismissed!" _"I really need a smoke now..heh Temari's gonna sooo hit me...i know it." chuckled Shikamaru as he rubbed his temple._

With that, Shikamaru disappeared away with a poof.

* * *

**WHOO! Chapter 2 is done! I hope you all will enjoy this even though its...a little bit rushed! _**

**I'll be honest with you guys, chapter one and two were not planned very..._professionally _****(can i say...professionally? Lol...) o_o. Most of what i wrote were straight off my head. Like i mentioned in chapter 1, I wasn't planning to write at all a fiction at all!**

** SO starting from chapter 3 onwards, I'll be updating slowly . Otherwise my story will never make sense (i NOW understand why it takes writers a while to update)**

**I'm really sorry and hope you guys'll be patience with me!**

**Please do keep reviewing ! xD**

**T11ky Out!  
( cbb doing anything else...Zzz)  
**

**Neji: "...T11ky-sama?...*sigh* Well you guys i'm sure T11ky-san'll appreciate any reviews so do review^^...though if you do flame...*Byakugan!* I'll personally see to it that you'll never sleep peacefully again" *Glares at YOU***

** Neji Out! *poof!***


End file.
